boothumourfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandy
Mandy Plimpton (Agent M, Mum) is Peter's wife and works with Sue In Accounts, in accounts at the Bebo Studio. She has two children with Peter, and would be described as having a homely bubbly personality. She is the only member of the Bebo office who doesn't get a scolding from the Boss who runs the the company, due to the fact that he has a massive soft-spot for her, and regrets the day never asking her to marry him. Mandy also works for British Intelligence as a spy. Originally drafted in to investigate Boss, she travels across the globe on dangerous missions, whilst still making it home in time to pick up the kids from school in her 2009 Nissan Qashqai. She is technically the most highly skilled, most valuable and most accomplished spy in the West, and her identify remains hidden from her friends and family. Career Training Mandy's skillset is extremely vast and she has had to endure years of intense training to achieve it. To master her martial arts skills, Mandy trained in a remote Buddhist temple nestled in the mountains of the Tibetan wilderness with a guild of Tibetan monks. Naturally, she showed great promise and eventually excelled in all the disciplines. Espionage Mandy, also known as Agent M, works covertly for British Intelligence and due to her incredible skillset and success rate is often sought out by other nations. Working on missions for both MI5 and MI6, she is technically one of the most dangerous people on the planet. Not only is she fluent in many languages, including Chinese and Russian, but has also completed extensive SAS training, and is a black belt in multiple forms of martial arts. Her senior to whom she answers is Jude Law, head of British intelligence. Weaponry and Gadgets * 2009 Nissan Qashqai: '''Perfect for the school run, and driving over snow in the Siberian wastelands or scouting the sea bed for entrances to villain lairs, Mandy's SUV is highly armoured and equipped with the latest gadgetry and weaponry, as well as all the typical Spy-car gadgets, including an injector seat, which on one occasion Mandy accidentally pressed, launching one of her children 250 feet into the air. Fortunately, they were asleep and didn't notice. * '''Lipsticks: Mandy has multiple Lipsticks, each with their own specialised tasks. One is used primarily for burning a hole through glass and steel for entry - Mandy frequently uses this when abseiling off buildings and is required to gain access to the inside without a key. * Oven mitts: '''in her possession is a pair of unassuming oven mitts that are 'vacuum gloves', allowing her to easily scale any building by climbing it. They also allow her to retrieve hot trays from the oven for cakes and puddings. * '''Floppy sun hat: '''at first glance, Mandy's hat appears to be nothing more than a large floppy sun hat made of straw. However, it is actually a very sturdy shield that is extremely useful to her when she's experiencing action in the field. '''Miami incident Mandy is often called upon without warning, and therefore she always needs to be prepared. On one occasion, after Our Mate was hired as a temp spy, immediately rumbled and then fired, Jude Law called Mandy asking for her. She was on holiday with Peter and her children in Malibu. Reclined in a deck chair in a full floral swimsuit with cat eye sunglasses and her large floppy sun hat, she answered the phone and softly said 'that didn't take long'. She told Peter she had to go and collect towels from the hotel, who obviously just took her word for it, and then she boarded a helicopter that was waiting for her. Hovering over Central London in the helicopter, Mandy was sat alongside her SWAT team who were in their gear, while she was still in her swimsuit. Along with her team, Mandy leapt out of the helicopter and managed to infiltrate a skyscraper. She stormed a meeting that was taking place with many international crime figures in attendance. Many of them fired their guns at Mandy, so she whipped the floppy sun hat off her head and the shower of bullets bounced off the hat which was actually a shield. Relationships 'Peter' Peter is Mandy's loyal, and devoted husband and father to her two Children; Polly (5) and Charlie (8). A former member of the 1980s teen pop band Age of Starlight, he is completely oblivious to Mandy's true occupation, occasionally phoning her at 'work' to pick up bread or milk on th way home, oblivious to the fact she is in Northern Beijing fighting a member of the Chinese Mafia. On one occasion, Peter accidentally dialled through to Jude Law whilst washing his hands after relieving himself early one Sunday morning. As Law's image flashed into display on the bathroom cupboard mirror in front of him, Mandy managed to wrestle her husband to the floor, suffocating him with a Chloroform-soaked J-Cloth. (The Chloroform disguised in a 30ml Eau de Toilette glass of Jean Paul Gaultier's) 'Our Mate' Our Mate is the only character ( asides her colleagues at British Intolerance gunna leave that ) that knows about her spy work, but of course can't say anything about it due to his inability of being able to speak for no reason. Boss The Boss Chav Rat Believe it or not, Mandy is fairly close to Chav Rat, I’m not really sure why, but they are for the purposes of sketches. Chav Rat has been known to help Mandy out on some of her spy missions bu causing a detraction. On one occasion, Chav rat got offended when ahe was referred to as a Mole for spreading secrets, and yelled at whoever it was In her gnarly voice ‘I’M NOT A FUCKING MOLE, I’M A RAT’.